


[Podfic] As He Wants Him to Be

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, His Last Vow Spoilers, M/M, Mind Palace, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, So totally "Sherlock's Sad Wank Fantasy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><em>Where’s the harm?</em> Sherlock thinks, and with that absolves himself, removes himself, and it’s not difficult to do this, to retreat, to imagine, even surrounded by the bustle of the kitchen and his family and Christmas. With practiced ease, Sherlock erases the distractions, one by one, and then replaces them - setting and sounds and people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As He Wants Him to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As He Wants Him to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556000) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



Length: 21:05

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2iejs2kur5vrvd5/As+He+Wants+Him+to+Be.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-he-wants-him-to-be) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Breathe Me (cover by Fismoll)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzkN2DvcvgI) - Sia


End file.
